The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed technology.
Motion-capture systems are used in a variety of contexts to obtain information about the configuration and motion of various objects, including objects with articulating members, such as human hands or human bodies. Such systems generally include cameras to capture sequential images of an object in motion and computers to analyze the images to create a reconstruction of an object's volume, position and motion.
Two or more cameras are often used for capturing the 3D motion of the object. Parameters such as a location and viewing angle of the tracked object with respect to each camera are typically required to create the 3D reconstruction of the object's volume. Employing multiple cameras, however, increases cost and may impose cumbersome size and configuration requirements. Systems for tracking a moving object may, for example, be implemented in mobile devices, which are highly space-constrained.
It is desirable to provide a motion-capture system that can economically and effectively track 3D motion using a single camera.